


Love a trickster

by Schadofist



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadofist/pseuds/Schadofist
Summary: How does a trickster prove her attraction.How does a man keep his guard up around some one he desires despite the warnings
Relationships: Loki/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**be careful around her**  
A line kiran has gottenjused to hearing ever since loki had found her way into the ranks despite her cooperation. Being a former enemy she has had it quite difficult gaining trustvof the older members of the order. And it doesnt help that she tends to be near kiran the most.

Kiran rested in his room after a long night of training earlier he ran into the shapely trickster whom seem to befriend some of the more... antagonistic members like the fell twins

A normal occurence is if they make eye contact nor greet eachother She often blew him a kiss or gave a seductive look that makes him put his hood over his head and move quicker. He understood teasing as some of heroes have warned him not just about a woman teasing but the teasing of women like her.

Koran at times cursed himself if you asked him what he would think of loki he would honestly confess he finds her attractive. To the point if people ask what does he like about her he would quickly say her scheming mind. Some men like niles have joked that he develop these thoughts seeing the easter counter part. In which kiran would walk away. It was no secret to him that some part of her desired her.

Loki on the other hand being a trickster reveled in the playful teasing since she could always get a reaction out of him. Especially if her easter counterpart was present. She would often flirt with him or impart well thought but sadistic tactics  
As well as her mind she took pride in her body. Shaped to perfection with natural seductive looks to the sway of her hips as she walked. She knew kiran had eyes on her much to her delight to see the summoner show personality and not just being askr lackey. Among the playful teasing and flirty she knew he did desire her. And she knew that she knew. It felt good to have this power over him.on top of the idea she knows people tell him to be careful around her she revealed in his bodies rebellion to his thoughts as much as he desired to stay away they were always close to each other to the point multiple tharja have demanded to know her secret. Despite all this she never minded the few whispers

However that didnt get rid of the idea that she too had her own attraction to him despite at first being out of his element he rose up to challenges and summoned a plethora of mighty warriors and has even bested her. Not many could say they done that and lived long enough to tell it. But she did like him and thought killing him wasnt fun. She figured why not take the fall dragons advice and her owns and make the summoners hers. It's no secret some have eyes on him but beat around the Bush. That worked for her she knew where he would be.  
Not wasting time she decided he earned something for his charity.  
"I do believe he would be in hear" she says as she knocks on the door perfectly mimicking Alfonso knocking  
"Its open" kiran says not expecting anyone but never monds the visit only to look who snuck into his room.  
"Loki?"  
"Hello kiran. Worked hard today" she says walking to him slightly bumps of her bountiful chest kiran relaxed and kept his eyes on her not used to being in his room alone with her. Not sure what her intentions were he felt the seductive air around her bit the voices in his head told him all the lines hes heard hundreds of times concerning her and the easter one.

"Oh so serious. Dont be nervous" she says face to face on the other side of the desk. She scanned the room noticing its darker and few lights  
"Not much for light... that's ironic." She says  
"I find it easier to concentrate" he says  
Loki grins and decides to play her game  
"And here I thought I came at a bad time"

"Bad time?" He ask

"Oh I thought you would tasting the delicious sweaty flesh of one of your princesses or maybe red head or one of the heroes. I thought I heard moaning" she says.

Kiran gives her the reaction he wants but cursed the idea his cloak is elsewhere. He turns read as loki laughs and moves right besides him sitting up on the desk ensuring her cleavage is present. Kiran catches a peak but looks up again as she grins

"Say summoner.... I been wondering and I need you to be honest with me. Ironic that someone like me would as for honesty"  
She says making circles on the desk.

"What... is it?" He asks.  
At that moment she learned to his ear sneaking a nibble on his earlobe getting a soft squeak

"Do you fancy me?" She ask softly as she faced him with those intense eyes.

"I... i" he wasn't sure if this was some elaborate tease or was she serious.  
"Let me rephrase that" she says as she straddles him and moves one hand to her thighs this maneuver was familiar to him at times they would train if he pinned her down she would make a remark about how he should pin her by the wrists. That would make him jump and she would roll him over and sit onto of him in a inappropriate looking position. And would move a hand along her legs.  
"Do you desire me. Do you desire my body... my touches"  
Kirans reaction was all she needed as she cupped his face and give him a kiss.

Kirans mind races as he feels her soft lips collide with his. His mind screamed to shove her and not be a pawn to her game.  
**she dangerous**  
**she shes only playing nice**  
**this is wrong**  
Was somebody the things he heard. But somehow lost the strength to shove her off but his body wanted more. His hands moved closer to her hips on their own. Her soft moan as he felt her tongue poled for access goaded him to allow her tongue to enter rub against his tongue. She tilts her head to the side as she leads the sexual charges kiss. She opensxher eyes to see his hands hold her hips. Grinning that she got him she pressed her chest more against. Obviously knowing she had the advantage she kept the kiss going so he can be get a feel of her body.  
After a moment she broke the kiss he looked like he was under a spell

"Loki this is..."  
"Wrong? Your body says it's right... like how your holding on to me" she says smiling kiran wanted to move his hands but her soft skin made it impossible

"You know I dont need them to trust me as long I know you do I don't mind playing nice" she says moving his hands slowly to her chest

"Loki... I.. " he tried to protest but once he felt her soft mounds he froze

"Mmm just let me take good care of you" she says as she allows him to fondle her smiling that his body is acting on his desires she adjusted her so he can feel them more.

He finds himself lost to the lust as he feels her breast. The protest in his mind was gone. His cock stiff under his clothing. Loki grins as she moans feeling his cock. She grabs his hands and sees him protest.

"I gotta surprise for you" she says as she stands up and moves to his pants. Kiran gulps as she frees his erection from his pants. Loki licks her lips seductively

"Oh my... quite the size" she says as she puts on gloves hand over it slowly rubbing it sending waves of pleasure to him. She giggles as he moans out blowing him a kiss

"Do you like this....?" She whispers. He nods as he grits his teeth

"Yes.... yes I do" "OH. Then you'll love this" she says slowly taking his cock into her mouth skillfully. "Oh gods..." he breathes out in pleasure. Loki has her way with him suckling on his cock while stoking it. Kiran fights off the urges welling inside him. His release was close.

"Loki.. stop.. I cant.." he pleaded. She popped his cock out of her mouth as she still stroked it and ran kisses on it giggling.

"Dont be shy kiran... release. You know you want to....." She says taking his cock in racking a few strands of hair away. Kiran succumb to his lust as his orgasm washes over him as he came. Looks eyes widen abit not expecting suck a big load to shoot into her mouth. She held herself as she took every drop in. Two gulps and a subtle lock of her lips she was done.

"Wow... so much.... how selfish of none of the ladies here to relive you of your stress... leave it all to me" she says as she noticed his cock remained erect. "Still raring to go... lovely you'll love this part" she says raising up to straddle him

"Loki... wait..." he says "Still dont trust me... we cant have that now. It will spoil the mood" she says as she takes he small cloth off leaving her outfit on aware of her own wetness. Taking no time she plunges herself on to his cock. Feeling his shift enter her they both moan out. Loki was mildly impressed feeling herself be filled with his cock lubes by her saliva and juices. As she fully took his cock into her she gave her breast a tantalizing rub.

"Mmm... this is a good cock. I'm gonna have a good time here big boy."she says forcing his hands to her waist.

"Loki wait" he called out. Kiran calls were muted out as she started bouncing on his cock.

His hands betrayed his rational thoughts as the moved to her ass giving it a squeeze. Loki didnt mind his grabby hands as she rode him shamelessly. Not minding the noise she was making from stuffing herself with his cock.

Seeing her juices stain her legs and his pants she goes to grope herself as she found herself lost in her pleasure. Kiran eventually found himself lost in bloss. Aware of his sinful acts he knew in his mind this is what he wanted to feel the pleasure of flesh. And of all people it had to be one of the woman he had a physical attraction to. Telling himself hes in no danger he let his body respond to his needs as he feels the lovely sensation of Loki riding him as the soft moans ahe made and the permission to touch her body as his hands moved to her breast grabbing them again.

"Mmmmm... you really like them... good get your fill and fill me with more of that lovely cum" she says sensing by his actions his orgams as his body moves along side hers frantically. Within in moments she bouncing became rougher as she takes his lips into a kiss to prevent him from shouting out. Kira's muffled moan give her pleasure as he felt his loins explode inside her. She moans out as she feels his cum fill her up.

After a moment she rode out her own orgasm. Coupled with forcing his lips from her to her chest.

"Mmm all that stress. I hope I was of assistance" she says as she catches her breath. Kiran sat a bit daze processing he was just having sex on his desk with the trickster. In his mind he felt pure pleasure and bliss.

"Th.. thank you..." Was all he could say. Loki giggles as she separated herself from him giving a seductive motion and breathy moan to tease his mind.

"You... are so very welcome kiran. Hope this paints a better picture of me" she says as she puts back on her small clothes.

Kiran nods as he fixes himself up. Loki grins as she knows he wont utter a word of this to anyone but keeps in her mind that he belongs to her and sees the tempting idea to play again.

"Dont be shy... in my opinion your really promising at this... making a girl want to call for a deity.... maybe I should bring Robin next time.... she could use a bit of pleasure." She says giggling as his face turns red.

"Not funny loki" he says thinking of this were to happen people would have a negative opinion.

"Oh relax I dont intend to tell any one you can rest assured your character is intact....unless you desire a second from the plethora of woman here... ooh that Oracle is quite gifted maybe the ice princess seems to enjoy your praises" she says fixing her clothes just giving her a excuse to run her hands against her body.

"And how do I know THIS isnt a trick...." he asked not thinking more rationally.

Loki doesn't answer instead gives a sway of her hips as she cups his face and takes him into another kiss this one was more soft. Not as lust induced as his hands held her waist as they both moaned softly. After a few seconds she broke the kiss.

"That should suffice... now kiran... behave yourself and maybe I will try to behave." She says teleporting away leaving kiran to himself.

Back in her room she lays on her bed still abit drained from the romp she smiles as she knew she was his first. And she had the advantage over all the woman here who looked his way.

"Hes all mine. I may not have his full trust bit I do know this... he got some potential... maybe I should train him... make him embrace his pleasures.... poor boy sure needs it...perhaps I should up the teasing..." she mutters to herself


	2. Heat on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach and swimsuits are a bad mix

Kiran had finished his summoning and rounds for the day. Exhausted and spent he made his way to alfonse to ask for a day off  
Alfonse:a day off ok. But you sure you can go outside on your own?  
Kiran:I will be fine just going to aether resort  
Alfonse:ok I trust ya.  
Kiran:thanks  
With that gone he goes along his way swiftly before he runs into the voluptuous tease.

People have been questioning kirans boost of confidence. That room with Loki had a effect on him. He seemed more out going. He wondered if she did something to him. He knew he had to be careful but then the visage of her naked body would appear in his mind. Taking no time he return to his room and pack

Loki had return to her chambers after spending time with fallen dragons and celica. She enjoyed their company when ever kiran wasnt around to fall prey to her teasing.  
Loki had up her tease since their romp. Some which had been. Sitting in his lap as he eats. Sometimes bringing him into a wall and whispering lewd things in his ear. Or putting his hands on her hips in front of the girls. She relished in the girls reactions. She would even wink at the girls while blowing a kiss to kiran prompting him to flee or be questioned by men.  
She had noticed kirans more open personality. Feeling pride in herself she feels good to help him even if it was caused from carnal release.

The next day kiran found him on a beach. Sitting down on a beach seat with a drink on a resort. His life had changed drastically since coming into this world he basically forgot his old life. As he watched the ocean as he ponders his future.

After some time a ball hit him looking around he saw laegjarn.  
"Laegjarn? What are you doing here?" He asked realizing it was a summer variant.  
"Thought I could enjoy my day off. It's good do you like it? It looks better without blood on it" she says boldly as she shows off her impressive figure.

Kiran nods as he eyes her. Wanting to remain professional he didnt stare in his distraction she walked to him getting closer.

"Kiran"she calls out.  
"Yes" he ask  
"What do you think of me" she ask. Kiran looks over to see her oddly closer.  
"Where is this coming from?" He ask. Not used to any version of laegjarn acting this way.  
"Just curious is all. I guess I find your bravery and planning admirable". She says leaning forward breast on his body.  
"Laegjarn. I'm flattered but what are you doing?" He ask as she leans forward.  
"Being assertive" she says as she steals a kiss.

Kirans eyes shot open as he has snuck glances to laegjarn in the past. But thus seemed off. Her kiss felt skilled her hands seemed to be emulating a awkward novice. Her eyes remain closed as kirans hands reached up to her waist. She breaks the kiss and looks him in the eyes.  
"Someone enjoys this"she says

"Am I not allowed.... loki" he says piecing it together quickly.

Laegjarn pouts as her face and body phases into Loki but remained in the swimsuit. The swimsuit fully accentuates her body. Her breast on his chest as she loomed over him with a smile and intense eyes.

" nothing gets past you. And you couldnt just enjoy the lust.?" She says.

"I wont lie and say it wasnt good but it's rare for me to see laegjarn with out her sister. No matter the counterpart. Also the summer version is rather shy by the idea of me looking" he says showing full understanding of the princess.

"Good boy.. fully understanding your harem...but do I look good in this?" She ask as she runs circles on his chest.  
"I like it. A very distinctive one from the other ones" he says truthfully. Keeping himself in check as his desires give him inappropriate thoughts.

Lokis eyes gleam as she noticed a faint blush on his face as he mentions the other girls. This gives her a idea. One that would have kiran more to her devices. Kiran notices but enjoys the feeling of her body on his too much shift.

"Loki what are you doing?" He asked as she brings her face closer to his.  
"You'll see" she says as she kisses his cheek.

His eye brow shifts as her voice sounded different. At that moment her body shifted into a different form not as curvy but was modest as well as the swimsuit.Her hair changed to white twin tails. At that moment who knew who the voice belongs to. The yilessian tactician Robin.

"I thought of a new strategy to help you live those delectable desires out. And host a bit of a fashion show for your eyes as you get a..intimate look at the swim wear" she says holding his face as she kisses his cheek.

Robin kissed down his face slowly as kiran holder her waist. Kiran was amazed when he first met the real summer one showing that she had quite the figure under those baggy clothes. He holds on to her taking deep breaths as she sucked on his neck. She giggled as kirans body halted from the pleasure.

"Like it?" She ask as she kisses on his collarbone. He nods but frantically as hes lost in his pleasure hands exploring her body.

"My turn" she says. Kiran had a idea what was coming this voice was different.

But loki went up to kiss his lips softly as her white hair slowly shifted to a dark blue short style. Her body and swim suit altering. As her shape shifted her visage became that of ursala the blue crow of the black fang and a recent addition to the summer counterpart. As she finished changing the kiss seem more dominant as she took control. She broke the kiss but held his lower lip with her teeth as she let go straddling him giving him a view of her body.

"Well I can see someone likes what he sees up close and personal" she says noticing kirans hands roam her body.

"That I do." He says slowly

"Oh men.. so fun to play with and tease. Now careful where you touch.. I'm in control" she says as he holds his wrist to stop them from cupping her breast. She giggles as she sees him protest at having his hands brush against her bra as she moved them to her waist

"Now where did I leave off?... right" she says with a grin. In that moment she bent forward and kissed on his neck on a different side rubbing his nipples eyes closed and focused. She kisses on his neck roughly leaving bite marks as he holds her waist. He breaths out in pleasure as she giggles as nibbling on his collarbone.

Soon kissed down his body impressed by his figure.she kisses dangerously low down his body as she reached his trunks. She looks up with a grin as she kisses up again and rubbed her breast on his covered cock. Kiran held on through his teeth as she went to pull his pants exposing his cock to her.

"Very nice."she says taking it into a gloved hand lightly stroking it taking in his musk. Kiran moaned out as she lightly strokes him she snuck a couple of pecks on his shaft.

"I wish I could play with it more." She starts as he hair shifts again. "B-but its..m-m my turn" she says shifting to a new form.

"Noire.." he says knowing he has snuck glances to her as she also had a impressive figure much like the mage who she states is her mother.

Despite her shy exterior the swimsuit did accentuate her body full and perky bust.

"I..I never done this once...but I will make you feel good" she says as she resume kissing his shaft hands trembling shyly. She kisses and licks his shaft as one hand timidly rubs his balls.

"Do you like it kiran.?" She ask staying in character. Kiran grins and nods knowing Loki knows he enjoys she grins as she continues to tease and play with his cock running more kisses as kirans hands moved up to her head.she keeps character and looks up shyly and continues to pleasure him feeling his hands rub her head but lightly moved it up as she kisses his shaft.

"Is this what you want... ok. Here goes" she says as she takes a deep breath.

She opens her mouth as she shyly moves down to take his cock into her mouth. Kiran moans out feeling her tongue touch his cock as his toes curl as his hands hold her head. She took as much of his cock as she could still stroking him. A moment she moved up with a shy smile stroking him ever so lightly. Enjoying her hair being rubbed. Once more she moved down again but this form didnt last as she shifted into a nee form. As she took his cock in her mouth kiran felt her teeth feel more like fangs seeing her hair turn green. If it wasnt for the fangs he would have thought lyn. But saw long ears appear and a red swimsuit and a more bountiful chest. It was the Oracle tiki. She looked up as her eyes showed more of a draconic predator as she started picking up the pace. Similar to this moments of boldness he would see when shes in combat. Taking breaths Loki enjoyed knowing she can up the pace as she enjoyed his cock. Occasionally popping her head up. Kiran goes to run her ears as she takes his cock in her mouth.

"Mmm... that feels so good" she moans slobbering on his cock not realizing her ears are sensitive. Kiran runs her ears more as she sucks him off feeling his orgasm approach he holds out. Do to his eyes close he feels Loki had stopped

"To much deary" came a different voice Kiran looks to see the manakete gone replaced with the busty Nohrian princess who had a hand on his cock with a smile rubbing her her tits on his cock.

"Dont cum yet deary I have a surprise to get more moans from you" she says with a grin. Wasting no time she puts his cock between her cleavage locked by her top as she puts her hand on her breast squeezing his cock.

"So big..." she say as she kisses his shaft.

She starts slow strokes as he moans out feeling her breast sandwich his cock he holds out thrusting up.

"My my... so aggressive. Time to play" she says stroking harder.

Kiran breaths out as he feels her tongue on his tip and occasional kiss. Loki takes pleasure in kirans noises as she tit fucks him. A moment later she cases her mouth on his cock as she moves her breast knowing hes going to explode soon. At that moment kiran moans out as he came in her mouth. Loki drinks the first shot with ease at that moment kiran shot more at her face and on her breast she yelped as the hot semen got her face. Not breaking the transformation loki wiped her face with a smile.

"Was that abit too much?" She asked standing shifting what was her bottoms.  
"Still so hard good"

Kiran was still dazed yet shown to still have more in him dur the heat and the lewd idea of being pleasured by the females in the army. He looks over to Loki as he wonders who shes going to shift to although in his mind camilla is still a good form.

At that moment she lowers herself in his cock whimpering as her hair shifted color. Plunging her self down caused her and him to moan out in pleasure. Kiran hears a different voice as he looks to see she had shifted into the manakete princess corrin.

"So good. Ready kiran" she ask despite in the form of the dragon.

Befor he can answer ahe began bouncing on his cock. Loki kept character despite the genuine pleasure she was feeling. Kiran found his hands holding her hips as she bounced on his cock. Taking her body he looked on with lust as he noted corrin did have a impressive chest and seeing what she would look like in such a position. Her breast bounced subtly as she rode him.  
He moves his hands up to her chest as he fondled her.

Loki moans but smiles as kiran gropes her. She bounces on him more as he started to tense up.

"My...cant hold it"she says

As she constricts his cock. With in moments she leaned her head down for a kiss. Kiran eagerly kissed the dragon as he moaned into the kiss. A few thrusts later he came into her as she broke the kiss as she moaned out breaking her illusion reverting back to her true form.

"Wow kiran I got to hand it to you I didnt think you desired the girls in your army like that." She says teasingly

"H-hey... I'm not objectifying them" he says defensively

"Relax darling it was a joke then again it would be difficult to concentrate if all those girls were in those nice swim suits"  
She said I thought

"What are you plotting" he says on guard knowing she has a scheme

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if I can get that opera singer or the mercenary teacher next time"

"Loki!"

"Oh relax." She says with a laugh "maybe if you ask I can shift into them"

Kiran doesnt answer but smiles as he relaxes drained from all the pleasure

"Rest dear. And keep being a good boy" she says raising off of him.

"Arent I always.its you trying to corrupt me" he says with a smile

"A joke? Are you softening up to me" she says

"Maybe I never meant disrespect." He says relaxed.

"Well until I see you next time be good" she says as she kisses him soon walking off.

"What's with that woman I cant figure her put.... does she like more or playing a long con... no point I wondering I came here to relax and nobody seems to know what's going on" he says relaxing under the sun. His mind wandered on the trickster as she seemed to have vanished. What was her game. And why did he think of her at times

**Author's Note:**

> Was a little idea I have. Do t worry fans of the other works those are comj g was dealing with some issues and had no motivations. And who knows i might just make lokis little suggestions a reality


End file.
